


Through the Looking Glass

by pleasanthell



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dov arrests a familiar looking woman and asked Gail to take a look. She finds that Holly may not be as family-less as she originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

Gail was twirling a pen in her fingers. It had been a long day. She just wanted to get home, cuddle up with Holly, and whine until Holly ordered a pizza.

She finally dropped the pen and went back to typing up her last report. She was going to be all caught up on paperwork for the first time in six months and it was a great feeling to be so close to that finish line.

“You gotta see this,” Dov walked right up to her.

“I’m busy,” Gail continued typing.

Dov didn’t move, “No, I mean you really, really want to see this.”

Gail huffed, “What is it, Dov? I don’t think I can stand to judge any other one of yours and Chris’s burping contests.”

“C’mon,” Dov stood there excitedly, “She’s in the interview room.”

Gail finally gave up. Dov wasn’t going to quit and she was getting curious as to who he wanted her to see. She got up, but made a show to tell Dov she wasn’t happy about it.

As they walked Dov, opened the file and read it to Gail, “Grace Dinard, 33. She seems to be able to bail out of operations before they get taken down, but all her known associates are drug traffickers and murderers. Chris and I picked her up…well pretty much by accident because we thought she was someone else and she tried to hit me with a barstool.”

Gail was wondering where this was going so she walked a little faster in hopes to get it over with so she could finish her report and get home. Ever since moving in with Holly, Gail was finding it more and more important to get home on time.

Dov opened the door with a huge grin on his face. Gail rolled her eyes and walked into the room. There was a glare on the glass to the interview room until Dov closed the door. Then she saw her. Gail breathed out, “Holy shit.”

The woman looked like Holly. Exactly like Holly, except for the tattoos up and down her arms. Gail blinked a few times, “How old did you say she was?”

“33,” Dov answered. “If I recall correctly we just celebrated Holly’s 33rd. Does Holly know about her?”

Gail shook her head, “She thinks she’s an orphan with no family at all.” Gail took the file out of Dov’s hands. “Her adopted parents don’t know anything about Holly before she was one.”

Gail walked out the door and back into the other side of the interview room where the Holly’s doppelgänger sat. Gail could feel eyes on her the second she walked into the room.

“Hello Officer,” Grace tilted her head as Gail walked to her side of the table.

Gail just eyed Grace. It was surreal and so damn weird to be looking at Holly, but knowing that it wasn’t Holly.

Grace gestured between them, “You know when someone says hello, it’s customary to say hello back. Or at least tell me what I’m charged with.”

“You tried to hit an officer with a barstool,” Gail stated, looking across the table at Grace. It was hard to hold her eyes because it felt wrong.

Grace shrugged, “He kept talking to me. Like he knew me or something. Can I just get a court date and get out of here? I’m meeting friends later.”

“Not yet,” Gail looked at the file in her hands.

“Are you new?” Grace smiled, a superior look in her eyes, “Because you seem really nervous.” She tilted her head and all her hair fell to one side.

Gail finally got her shit together and shook her head, “This says that you were in foster care until you were fourteen when you ran away. What happened to your parents?”

“No idea,” Grace’s demeanor went from evilly playful to hard and shut down immediately. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“Do you have any siblings?” Gail kept her cool, and held Grace’s eyes.

Grace stood up, “I don’t fucking know. What does this have to do with me hitting some idiot cop with a barstool?” She started pacing the length of the room.

Gail licked her lips and looked back down at the file trying to find exactly when Grace’s and Holly’s paths split, but it was probably before Grace developed a rap sheet. “Why are you in Toronto?”

“Visiting friends,” Grace stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall, “I thought this was just going to be an assault charge. Do I need my lawyer?”

Grace watched Grace’s facial movement. Some of them were exactly like Holly’s. The sly smirk that she saw Grace wearing earlier was exactly the same one that Holly wore when she was trying to be sneaky. But there were things that were different. Grace was much more tensed up in her jaw and shoulders. Where Grace had worry marks, Holly had laugh lines.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Grace moved at the table and slammed her hands down.

The look of fear and anger in Grace’s eyes was nothing like anything she’d ever seen in Holly. Gail swallowed, “You look like someone I know.”

“Oh Christ, you too?” Grace crossed her arms. “Are all the cops in this town doing meth or something?”

Gail took her phone out of her breast pocket and tapped around for a moment. She texted Holly to ask where she was and if she could come to 15 ASAP. Holly replied a few seconds later that she was already in the station talking to Traci. She asked where Gail was. Gail texted Holly back and stood up.

“I’m going to go to go talk to Officer Epstein and see if he wants to press charges,” Gail stood up and walked out of the interview room.

She was in the observation room just staring at Grace until Holly walked in. The smile on Holly’s face fell when she saw that Gail wasn’t alone. She was hoping for a little interview room make out before they headed home.

“What’s up?” Holly asked, looking between the officers.

Neither one said anything and neither one had to because when Gail turned to look back into the interview room, Holly followed her eyes. She stepped up to the glass to get a better look. It was such an odd thing to see someone that looked just like her, but it wasn’t sure.

Holly felt a hand on her back. She looked over at Gail and then back into the interview room, “Who is that?”

“Her name is Grace,” Gail told Holly softly. “She’s from Vancouver. She doesn’t know what happened to her parents. She went into foster care until she ran away.”

Holly rubbed her eyes under her glasses and then pushed them back up her nose, “Does she know about me?”

Gail shook her head.

“Should we tell her?” Dov asked.

Gail looked to Holly. Holly shook her head, “I can’t go in there, but she should know.”

“Okay,” Gail kissed the side of Holly’s head and then made her way back into the interview room.

Grace was standing in the corner, leaning her shoulder against the wall. “When’s my court date?”

Gail took out her phone and after a few taps set it on the table, “Come sit down.” She turned it around and pushed the phone toward the chair.

Grace didn’t move, “Not until I get my court date.”

“I just want to know if you recognize this person,” Gail was getting frustrated with this woman.

Finally, Grace relented. She walked over to the table, but kept her arms crossed. She leaned over to get a quick glance at the picture, but the glance turned into a stare. Grace slowly sat down in the chair and placed her hands on the table, “Is this some kind of joke?”

Gail shook her head. She looked at the picture of Holly on her phone. It had snowed and Holly wanted to do on a walk. Gail took a picture of her smiling in the park, all bundled up in her scarf and coat, surrounded by snow and trees.

“Her name is Holly Stewart,” Gail swiped the phone, showing Grace a surprise selfie that Holly took with Gail cooking next to her because Gail never cooked and Holly wanted to commemorate the moment. “She doesn’t know what happened before she turned one, but she was adopted and raised in here in Toronto.”

Grace picked up the phone and looked at the woman who looked almost exactly like her. Suddenly, Grace dropped the phone on the table and stood up. She walked away from the table and retreated back into the corner, “What the fuck?” She put her hands over her eyes, “This is fucked up. I just came to town to meet some friends. What the fuck?”

“I’ll give you your court date and you can go if you want,” Gail offered quietly.

There were tears in Grace’s eyes when she asked, “Is she here?”

 Gail’s phone vibrated a second later. She looked at her phone and opened the text from Holly, “She wants to know if you’d like to have dinner with us.”

“She’s your girlfriend?” Grace asked.

Gail nodded.

Grace looked up at the ceiling and thought about it. “What the hell. But somewhere with alcohol. This isn’t something I can process sober.”

Gail’s phone buzzed again. She looked at it and told Grace, “She’ll meet us there.” Gail stood up. “If you want to hang out while I change, I’ll drive you.”

Grace nodded slowly, “Yeah, okay.”

Then they stepped out of the interview room Dov was there. Gail handed off the file to him and he looked over Grace. She looked back at him and he cleared his throat, “Since this started out with a mistake on my part, I’m not going to press charges. Just a warning. Try not to throw things at officers.”

“Thanks,” Grace nodded, still reeling from the realization that she had a twin sister.

Dov moved his attention to Gail, “Holly just left.”

“I know,” Gail answered.

“She works here?” Grace asked.

Gail shook her head, “Well sort of. Sometimes. I’ll let her explain.” She led Grace through the station and into the women’s locker room. Grace sat on the counter by the sinks while Gail changed.

“It’s weird, huh?” Grace asked, kicking her feet and watching them swing. “I associate regularly with the criminal element and she works with cops.”

“Yeah,” Gail agreed. She’d been thinking about the differences and Grace was about as different from Holly as anyone she’d ever met. “Did you like school?”

Grace snorted, “God no. It was awful. I got my GED and never looked back.”

Gail smiled to herself and pulled on her pants. They were complete opposites. Gail quickly pulled on her shirt and a sweater. She grabbed her purse and closed her locker. When she rounded the corner, she found Grace still sitting on the counter.

“This place we’re going to,” Grace put her hands in her pockets, “It’s not a real popular or big place because I can’t really be seen with a cop and whatever Holly does.”

Gail readjusted the strap on her purse, “No. It’s a little bistro that Holly likes.”

“Bistro huh?” Grace smirked. “Sister has expensive taste in food.”

“And clothes and wine,” Gail started walking to the door with Grace. “And books.”

“Oh books,” Grace winced. “She’s a nerd huh?”

“Super nerd,” Gail smiled, “But she’s really cool and smart and funny.”

Grace inhaled and exhaled, “Damn, this is gonna be weird.”

The drive to the bistro was quiet. Gail was deep in thought, worrying about how Holly was going to handle everything. Grace sat in the passenger’s seat fidgeting with all of her jewelry. She would twirl her rings and then run her thumb over her necklace charms.

Although Grace was definitely not Holly, Grace had some of the same expressions so Gail knew she was anxious. “Holly’s really nice. I know this is weird, but…Holly never thought that she had any family.”

“I didn’t either,” Grace looked over at Gail when she parked on the street across from the bistro, “Just don’t expect this to be some big tearful thing okay? It’s gonna be weird and awkward.”

Gail nodded, “I understand. Holly is a look before she leaps kind of person. She might stare at you for a little while.”

“I’ll probably stare at her,” Grace unbuckled her seatbelt, “It’ll be a like a weird alternate universe where I’m a nerd.”

Gail gave Grace a second before she opened the door. Gail was the first to spot Holly. She was standing outside the bistro. Her light scarf was tucked snuggly in her grey peacoat. She checked her phone while Gail was looking at her, but when she and Grace were halfway across the street, Holly spotted them.

Gail saw Holly swallow when her eyes met her sister’s. Grace muttered, “This is a trip.”

Holly put a hand over her mouth before she dropped it when Grace and Gail finally stepped up on the sidewalk. She kind of had a dumbstruck look on her face. Holly swallowed and smiled, “This is weird.”

Grace agreed, “So weird.”

Holly put her hand out, “I’m Holly.”

Grace took Holly’s hand to shake it, “Grace.”

“Um, let’s go inside and get a drink,” Holly looked from Grace to Gail.

Gail moved to the door and opened it for both women. Grace walked in first and Holly paused in front of Gail. She kissed her and then took Gail’s hand, pulling in her after her. She was going to need Gail close for the rest of the night because it was all too weird.


End file.
